Untitled The life of one Cordelia Saunders
by alvara
Summary: My first fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks. It follows a fourth year named Cordelia and her best friend, a fifth year named Sam. mostly OCs with some actual characters thrown in. Usually this means Percy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

1 SEPTEMBER, 1991 

Cordelia Saunders slowly pulled herself out of bed. As excited as she was about the first day of classes at Hogwarts, she really was not a morning person. She was however determined not to be late for all her classes again this year. Every day for the past three years, Cordelia had been late for every class. Her teachers had started taking attendance half way through class so they didn't have to wait for her. But no more! From now on she would never be late again!

This dream was crushed as Cordelia looked at the clock. 9:15. Classes started at nine. She let out a resigned sigh and dressed slowly. No point in rushing, she was already late. Once she had finished dressing, Cordelia slowly made her way down the spiral stairs into the elegant Slytherin common room and looked around. The lavish black leather and rich emerald velvet that filled the room reflected the taste of most Slytherins; it was too heavy and dark for Cordelia, though. She found it smothering.

Just outside the common room Cordelia found herself walking, half in a dream, toward the dungeons where potions classes were held. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered that this year her schedule was different and her first class was herbology, but her feet kept heading toward potions. Suddenly something zoomed around the corner and smacked right into her. The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back on the cold stone floor of the dungeons. "Watch where you're going next time, huh," said a rather androgynous looking Hufflepuff with longish shaggy hair and deep ocean blue eyes, "you almost killed me! And look what you did to my skateboard! It's mangled!"

Cordelia fumed. "Well," she shouted angrily, "you shouldn't have come barreling down the corridor on it! That's a blatant violation of school rules!" The Hufflepuff laughed scornfully. "Oh, please! A Slytherin worrying about rules!? You must have hit you head really hard, huh?" Cordelia was unhappy but knew the stereotype well. It was why she didn't speak to any of the catty girls in her dorm room. All they did was gossip and stab each other in the back. She wasn't like them and she was proud of that. She continued thinking about how she would like to tell them all what they really thought of each other and see if then they'd act the way they do. She had just been thinking where she'd like to have them put their catty remarks when she noticed the blank expression on the Hufflepuff's face and realized she must have been thinking out loud. She clapped a hand over her mouth and muttered some rapid apologies through her narrow fingers. The skater just laughed. A much warmer laugh this time rather than the short harsh one earlier. Cordelia blushed and started laughing as well. She couldn't help it. His smile was infectious. They have been friends ever since.

Sorry the first chapter was kind of short. Tell me how you like it and I'll write more soon. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Note: **As I was re-reading it, I noticed that Chapter One had failed to introduce the mysteriously genderless Hufflepuff. The name is Sam Grayson. (It's a dude by the way)

15 OCTOBER, 1991

Cordelia sat in the great hall, staring blankly at the parchment in front of her. "I can write a sonnet," she thought, "surely a potions essay can't be too hard." Why did the essay have to be on love potions? Professor Snape didn't seem the type to be into love potions. And even still, why did she have to write it with the brilliant blue gaze of Percival Ignatius Weasley on her all the while? Cordelia had had the biggest crush on him since first year and she had nearly cried when she had been sorted into Slytherin and he was put in Gryffindor. Her friend at the time, Marissa Lawrence, had found it hysterically funny. Apparently her love for his adorable red curls and sweet blue eyes was somehow amusing to Marissa.

Evidently, Sam found it funny too, as he had his best mate, (and Percy's younger brother) Fred, sneak up behind her just as she was about to put her quill down. "Hello, darling," Fred said in a chillingly accurate imitation of his brother's smooth voice. Cordelia jumped nearly three feet in the air. Although he was all the way across the hall, Cordelia knew Sam was to blame. "Samuel John Grayson, you terrible git!" Her voice was louder than she had intended and it made Percy look up from his breakfast. She blushed thoroughly. He glanced from her to his brother, who had collapsed with giddy laughter, and immediately strode over to the end of the Slytherin table. Cordelia was speechless as he asked her what his brother had done this time in his cool, smooth voice.

Sam and George made their way over just in time to respond in her stead. "We were just having some fun," said Sam in Fred's defense, resting a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "Yeah, Percy, lighten up," was George's response, "it's hard for you, I know, but try, huh?" Percy rolled his eyes and then turned to Cordelia. He frowned and furrowed his brow. "Are you in Advanced Transfiguration," he asked. "F-fifth p-period," she stuttered in response, still blushing hotly. Percy smiled his gorgeous, if terribly rare, charming grin. "I thought I recognized you," he said, "I'll see you later on, then." He turned and Cordelia sighed, raising a hand to touch her face. "Yeah, see you later," she replied slowly, even though he was well out of earshot by now. Fred, George, and Sam chuckled and the twins began a badly cobbled song of Cordelia and Percy's love. When they came to the chorus again Sam briefly joined in. It would have made Cordelia horribly angry if it had been any of her friends but Sam. She could never be mad at Sam, even if she wanted to be.

Cordelia's first class of the day, her only one with Sam, was Herbology. It was not going well. Cordelia was not exactly an expert Herbologist to begin with, but these mandrakes were particularly nasty. "Come on! Second years are doing this! Surely it can't be that difficult," scolded Sprout, the Herbology teacher. Cordelia grimaced. "Oh, yes, it can," she thought. With a sharp yank, she pulled the mandrake out of its pot. "Make sure your earmuffs are on tight," warned the dumpy little witch teaching the class. A bit too late. Cordelia had already passed out.

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes. Sam stood over her, looking worried. "You've finally decided to wake up, huh," he asked. "Yeah, what happened," Cordelia asked. Sam laughed,"you must have hit your head really hard, huh? You passed out in the Greenhouse when we were repotting those bloody mandrakes." Cordelia's eyes widened. "What class are you supposed to be in?" He frowned and replied, "Flitwick's just kicked me out of Charms, fourth period. The class was almost over anyway." Cordelia scrambled out of bed. "Omigosh," she said, "I'm supposed to meet Percy in Transfiguration! How do I look? Is my hair okay? Should I change? Ew, I smell like hospital wing. Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh! It's Percy!" Sam rolled his eyes. "You look terrible. Try breathing next time; that usually helps a bit," he said sarcastically. Cordelia playfully slapped his arm. "Oh, shut up," she said. Sam grasped his arm in mock agony. "Oh the pain," he said unnecessarily loudly.

Cordelia was slightly embarrassed, but headed across the hall to where Percy was standing. He was scolding first years again. One of them was his youngest brother, Ron. The other one, Cordelia recognized as Harry Potter. "H-hi, Percy," she said, then turned to the first years. "You're Harry Potter, right?" The raven-haired boy nodded. "I'm Cordelia Saunders," said Cordelia, extending a hand. The boy shook it shyly and Cordelia smiled. Percy cleared his throat and bowed Cordelia into the Transfiguration classroom, which made Ron laugh. Cordelia curtsied and entered the classroom.

A bit longer this time, at least. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

15 OCTOBER, 1991

Sam watched the whole ordeal from across the hall. Percy was just being his usual lame self, but Cordelia was acting strangely, even for her. She was smiling and giggling and blushing, flipping her hair, twirling those soft, shiny, black locks around her pale dainty finger. She couldn't be flirting, could she? No, of course she was. "You idiot," Sam scolded himself, "she is obsessed with him of course she's flirting. We aren't together; she has every right to do whatever she wants. I don't even like her like that, do I? No, we're just friends. That's it. Why would I even like her anyway? I mean she's just- just- just beautiful, smart, funny, amazing, fantastic, and perfect in every way. That's all; nothing special about her." Sam sighed audibly. "Okay," he said aloud, to no one in particular, "you win. I do like her. . . A lot."

All through Transfiguration, Percy was so sweet. He pulled out a chair for Cordelia, right next to his own, and volunteered to copy her notes for her when she couldn't find her quill. After class was over, when he was carrying her books to her next class, Percy decided to ask her something he had been waiting to ask her since he first saw her in Transfiguration.

"Cordelia," Percy said quietly, barely making himself heard over the din of the students chattering in the hall. "Yes," she said lightly, inviting him to go on. "Would you like to- ah," he faltered. Why was he so nervous? Cordelia looked at him attentively. "Could you, um- When are you planning to study for that test Professor McGonagall assigned?" No! That isn't what he wanted to ask; that was so stupid! Cordelia frowned, confused. "Um, I'm not sure. Perhaps we could study together." Percy sighed with relief. "Yes, that is, if you don't mind. Tonight, then?" Cordelia smiled. "Sure; how's seven thirty?" Percy smiled as well. "Great," he said, "that would be great."

Cordelia knew the password to the Hufflepuff common room and presently burst through the entrance. "Hello, Sam," she said, airily twirling to her usual spot in the corner of the room and flopping herself into her favorite plushy armchair. "Where have you been all this time," Sam asked hotly, "I thought you said your little study date was at seven thirty." She looked confused. "It was." Sam flared. "If you haven't noticed, it is currently a quarter to midnight!" He huffed and turned from her. "Do you mean to say that you were really studying Transfiguration for the past four hours, fifteen minutes?!" Cordelia became outraged. "I don't see how it's any of your business," she retorted. "Why don't you just go snog him and never speak to me again?!" Cordelia stormed back through the door, shouting, "Maybe I will! Goodbye and good riddance!"

The other Hufflepuffs still scattered around the common room looked on with shocked, confused, and unsympathetic faces. "What the bloody hell are you all staring at," shouted Sam angrily. The small groups slowly dispersed and Sam eventually fell asleep in the armchair that had many times seated the girl who just broke his heart in two.

Rather dramatic this time, wasn't it? What do you think? If you didn't like it, I'll try to lighten it up again next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Note: **Sorry the last chapter was so short. I also apologize for how confusing the style has been. I'll try to fix it in the next few. Let me know if I should edit and repost the first few. Special thanks to Babble and Mad Mogg for their reviews. (_Hint, hint_)

15 OCTOBER, 1991

Cordelia Saunders stormed out of the Hufflepuff common room, concealing her tears and pretending to be angry at Sam. "No," she thought, "I am mad! I hate him." Tears began to roll down her face again. She felt guilty for what she had just made herself think. How could she have said that to him!? What was she thinking?!

"_I don't see how it's any of your business," she retorted._

"_Why don't you just go snog him and never speak to me again?!"_

_Cordelia stormed back through the door, shouting, "Maybe I will! Goodbye and good riddance!"_

Cordelia hated herself for that. She continued briskly walking down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Suddenly a smooth, deep voice made her stop short.

"You shouldn't be out this late," said Percy.

"Neither should you," she answered coldly.

"Oh, come now. Don't be like that."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Without waiting for him to respond, she left him shocked and confused in the hall.

17 OCTOBER, 1991

Sam hadn't spoken to anyone for the past few days. He had just been sulking about, staring daggers at anyone who tried to cheer him up. For the first couple of days, Cordelia decided to give him some space. Eventually, however, she decided she should talk to him. This she did the night of October 17th. Since Sam had not told her the new password for the Hufflepuff common room, she had to frighten it out of a second year named Cedric. She later felt bad and apologized, giving him a rare chocolate frog card she had acquired last week at Honeyduke's.

"Sam," she said, entering the room, "We need to talk."

"What about," he muttered, "how in love you are with your darling Percy?"

"No, Sam," she sighed, "about… something else."

"Like what," he asked.

"Us," she said. "Like, what made you so mad about me and Percy?"

"I'm not allowed to just think he's a dweeb?"

Cordelia gave him a disbelieving look. She knew there was something more. He would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Alright," Sam groaned, "I just think you can do so much better."

She gave him that look again. The look he loved and hated at the same time. He wanted to tell her what was really on his mind, but he just couldn't. So he stalled. "Ask a random question," he thought to himself, "change the subject."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight?"

Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to ask that. He had been planning to ask her to go the other night, when she was done with Percy. But this was not what he had in mind when he wanted to change the subject.

"We aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, it's a weekday."

This was a better response than he had hoped for. He had expected to get slapped.

"Yeah," he said, "but the secret passage we'll be using comes up in Honeyduke's cellar. You know what's in Honeyduke's, don't you?"

Cordelia did know what was in Honeyduke's and was nearly salivating at the thought of it, but Sam felt the need to tell her anyway.

"Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps," he said, "Chocoballs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops and Sugar Quills. Mmm, and delicious fudge."

He drew out the last word and licked his lips slowly as if he were savoring the sweet, rich, sophisticated flavor of Honeyduke's famous fudge.

"Fine," Cordelia said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, "I'll go. What time?"

Sam grinned, but inside, he felt sick. He would have to tell her tonight. Soon. "How about now?"

Cordelia and Sam snuck through the halls toward the statue of the one eyed witch. Sam knew the path well. He had used it on more than one occasion to get a midnight snack with Fred and George. Now that he was with Cordelia it was different. The passage seemed smaller, he was more aware of her sweet warm breath on the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but notice how very dark it was.

Eventually Sam and Cordelia got into the basement of the sweetshop in Hogsmeade. Of course, the store wasn't open this time of night, (it was nearly midnight) but Sam knew the owner and his wife fairly well and knew there wouldn't be a problem. The old bats thought he was a "sweet little girl."

"Do I even _look _like a girl," he asked Cordelia, suddenly.

"What?"

"Never mind," he grumbled.

They climbed up the cellar steps and Sam immediately headed toward the counter. "What are you doing," Cordelia asked.

"Leaving a note," he replied, "duh."

He found a quill and some ink and scrawled the following note on the wrapper of a jelly slug:

Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Flume,

I stopped by with a friend and we picked up a couple of things. This should cover it. Thanks!

-Sam Grayson

- 2 licorice wands

- 8 chocolate frogs

- 3 jelly slugs

- A lot of fudge 

Sam put the quill and a stack of galleons on the counter. "Okay," he said, "that should cover it." He looked up. Cordelia had been reading over his shoulder.

"Exactly how much is 'a lot'" she asked, smiling playfully.

Sam grinned. She looked so cute. "Well, subtracting three galleons for the licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and jelly slugs, that leaves about six galleons worth."

Her eyes gleamed and she giggled. Sam knew the fudge was her favorite, so he made sure to leave plenty for that.

Cordelia headed toward the shelves where the fudge was on display and picked two of the darkest, richest, sweetest looking squares. She nibbled on one and handed the other to Sam. He finished his in one bite and began laughing warmly.

"What," asked Cordelia, swallowing the last bit of her square of fudge.

"You've got a bit of something," he said, "just there."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. She completely missed.

"A bit further over," he said.

She missed again.

"Here," he said, "let me get that for you."

He leaned in and gently rubbed his fingers across her cheek. The moonlight streamed through the store window and made Cordelia's milky white skin glow a soft shade of silver. Their eyes met. Sam leaned in a bit closer and pressed his lips softly against hers. Cordelia pulled away slowly and looked confused.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just couldn't help it, Delia. I'm sorry."

"No," Cordelia said, "don't be. I'm sorry."

Sam kissed her again softly on the lips.

"I love you, Delia," he said. Cordelia did not reply verbally, but Sam could tell from the way she kissed him back that she felt the same way.

So what did you think? This chapter was sooo cute! Please send me some feedback!

Sorry I took so long to update! 


End file.
